In a vehicle charged in a non-contact manner by using a coil on a ground side and a coil on a vehicle side, there has been proposed a system that locks/unlocks the vehicle by wireless communication with a key which is an electronic device without using a mechanical key (see Patent Literature 1). The technology described in Patent Literature 1 stops a charging operation when a switch in a door of the vehicle is pressed, conducts communication with the key in response to stop of the charging operation, and thereby prevents interference caused by non-contact charging.